Talk:Warrior Silver Eagle armor
It's THE dwarven armor ( shown in the corresponding section ). This page has to be deleted. Simply all dwarven armors have a different name, EG : elementalist dwarven armor : robes : thaumaturgic, gloves : yeoriyos, leggings : exquisite, shoes : majestic. I guess it's the same for all professions. Anyway the armor shown here is EXACTLY the same as dwarven armor. Remove that page and simply add the corresponding names for each part of the armor for each profession in the corresponding dwarven armor pages. It's not another for of dwarven armor for warriors only. Cha0s lord 12:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Um....wtf... why would you make another page just for the Warrior armor? Needs Delete.--Lann 18:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Um....do we know if there are any other Silver Eagle armors? Maybe then there can be another page. This is a completely different armor type; it's not the dwarven armor. There just isn't a picture up for the female dwarven one yet. Yatesinater 19:06, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Actually, taking another look around the armor pages makes me think that this is just another type of dwarven armor, and there are no pics up for the other professions. Yatesinater 19:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It IS Dwarven. I think a lot of non-Warrior players are butthurt about not getting a complete Dwarven set, when Wars did. Either way, it IS a Dwarven set, this secondary page is completely unnecessary, especially considering ALL of the Dwarven sets are named differently.--Cyruis 22:22, 5 September 2007 (CDT) U r all morons, take a look at dwarven, IT IS DIFFERENT, this is not the same armor, there r 2 warrior dwarven, i just hate it when people cant get things checked before they ask for a delete or something Lithos Soldier 23:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) There -are- two different sets of Dwarven Armour for warriors... the regular Dwarven (with varying names for the set), and the Silver Eagle (which shares the name with the set, ie Silver Eagle Gauntlets, Silver Eagle Leggings, etc). Check the following picture for proof: http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/563/armouryv2.jpg (not sure what the rules are for linking external images from the talk page, btw). Mdkblackwolf 02:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Its from the Dwarven crafter, but its not a "Dwarven" Armorset. Confirmed many places.--4.243.47.168 10:42, 6 September 2007 (CDT) awww...the warrs get ANOTHER Amor set?...i feel for the other profs...Cardsharp 05:14, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah it's kinda lame for one profession to get more than all the others =/ But i like this armor, i'll get it if i ever get bored of my Ranger.--Darksyde Never Again 13:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Warriors only? Ugly or not, the fact that one class gets an extra set that looks about as unique as anything else that's come out of GW:EN so far is such a slap in the face. Genofreek 19:57, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh my god, will you people shut the fuck up already about the "Gwen sucks, this that, Reskins suck". Goddamn. If you don't like it, don't buy the damn expansion, you didn't make it, you depended on Anet to make it, so how can you expect every single piece of GW:EN to be just the way you want it? This armor is entirely unique, give me one armor that looks like it. Also, Norn Ranger armor is another entirely unique armor. And guess what, a lot of Factions and Nightfall armors are reskins. And even some proph armors are reskins of other proph armors. So quit your bitching and accept that this is what they did, and if you don't like it, $45 isn't really gonna make a difference to them.--Darksyde Never Again 22:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :People like to bitch. lol But your right. 69.216.165.1 00:51, 8 September 2007 (CDT)